1. Technical Field
The technical field relates to a charging means and apparatus for secondary battery. This means and apparatus can quickly charge the battery, especially the secondary battery.
2. Related Art
Traditionally, the moving carrier such as cars, motorcycles, use internal combustion engine as the power generator. The internal combustion engine needs fossil fuels, such as gasoline, diesel fuel, to be the power source. However, harmful gas, such as carbon dioxide, carbon monoxide, sulfide, etc., can be created by the combustion of the gasoline and diesel fuel in the engine, which not only harmful to human's health and the environment, but also become one of the reasons to cause greenhouse effect.
The motorization of the moving carrier can improve the aforementioned problem. Even though not being able to fully solve the problem, the harmful to the earth and the air pollution can still be improved. In order to motorize the car and the motorcycles, rechargeable secondary battery has become the key factor.
Except car being the main transportation in the world, motorcycle is also one of the important transportation vehicles, especially in Asian country. The cars and motorcycles which use traditional engine can refill the gas within a few minutes, and thus has better fuel range. The cars and motorcycles using secondary battery usually need to charge for 4 to 8 hours, which depends on the design of the vehicle. The secondary battery with relative small capacity, such as the battery (48V/22AH) used in the electric motorcycle, still needs to be charged more than 1 hour in quick charge mode. Therefore, the charging time problem has become a main reason to hinder the popularization of the electric cars and motorcycles.
Traditionally, the aforementioned secondary battery is charged by the AC electricity power outlet where the AC is further converted into DC electricity by a convertor to be used by the secondary battery. This charging method is the reason of long charging time.